


sleep on the floor

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Fluff, Kidfic, Wedding, beach, single dad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Single Dad Harry and his daughter in Hawaii.





	sleep on the floor

Harry inhaled deeply, the smell of sun cream and ocean water filling his nostrils. The grass was cool under his bare feet and his bare shins were being tickled by the wind. He had on his favorite sunglasses and an old t-shirt and swimming shorts paired with a snapback. Harry smiled softly to himself, enjoying the warm breeze and sounds of happy people surrounding him. He truly hadn’t felt this at ease since his time in Jamaica - there was something about sun and sand and good company that made him so relaxed. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, causing the entire area to turn a beautiful golden shade, and the air was full of barbecuing food, sweet sangria, and chatter-filled music and dancing. He had a glass of champagne in his hand, his phone in the other. He’d just left behind a giggling Jeff and Glenne who seemed fully ready to start making out in the middle of the dance floor, and he was dodging couples left and right, but he didn’t at all feel alone. He was surrounded by people who loved him, however tonight, he had eyes for only one girl, his daughter.

 

Harry followed a chattering laugh, the familiar sound filling his ears and bringing him peace and calm. Fixing his snapback, he set down his glass and crouched down, lifting up a familiar, tiny being and spinning her around, peppering kisses to Maya’s face. She squealed, wrapping her arms around her dad’s neck as her little legs wrapped around his upper body, fitting into her father easily. Harry nuzzled his face into her shoulder, her baby-soft skin smelling of soap and distant seawater. She had on a pink sundress over her swimsuit, her hair freshly washed and in a small bun at the top of her head. The two were in Hawaii for his friend’s wedding, and the rehearsal had been earlier that day. Since Harry was the best man, he’d spent a lot of the day at the stag party for Jon, his old friend who was getting married, while his daughter spent the day at the beach with Glenne. Harry hadn’t seen Maya all day, and he had to say he missed her. They would be in Hawaii for the next few days, and so far it had been nothing but relaxation and fun. Harry loved spending time with his girl, and he loved not having to do anything but spend time with friends and in the sun. He wished life could always be so simple.

 

“How are you, Birdy? Fun day? Were you a good girl for Auntie Glenne?” Harry asked. He picked up his glass, pocketing his phone. With Maya chattering away at his hip about her fun day, he bounced her up and down with every other word, small giggles spurting out of her lips. Harry grinned, nuzzling his cheek against her’s before placing her on the ground once they were in a clearing, less partygoers and children dancing around. He took a sip of his champagne, smiling curiously at his daughter, who was looking up at him expectantly. “What do you need, sweet girl?” he murmured, getting on his knees before her tucking a loose curl behind her ear. “Do you need to use the toilet? Are you hungry?”

 

“Daddy, can I have some apple juice please?” she asked, reaching for his glass. Harry let out a breathy laugh, kissing her nose softly.

 

“No can do, baby girl. This is special, uh, adult juice.” He was never very good at coming up with things on the spot. He smiled, kissing her forehead and smoothing out Maya’s frown lines. “Come on, Birdy, Dad will get you some juice. And crisps, too? Sound nice?”

 

Maya nodded, sighing a little. She reached up to hold her father’s hand carefully, her other hand gripping his shorts, staying close to his side through the crowds of adults she didn’t know. Harry scooped her into his arms, visibly feeling her body relax as she resumed her chattering easily. Harry pressed kisses to her forehead as he listened, stroking the back of her head carefully while also trying not to spill his drink.

 

 

Opposite the grassy, crowded party and onto the beach, a few couples and children were either lounging in the cool sand or enjoying the waves before the sun set. Harry smiled at Maya, sat beside him in the grass and humming to herself as she sipped her apple juice. Harry had since replenished his own, uh, juice, and he had his arm stroking up and down her back as she sipped and talked to him about how Glenne had braided her hair today after her bath. Jeff and Glenne joined them after a bit, when Maya was leaning against Harry’s side and playing with his white sunglasses, ones she dubbed his “Willy Wonka glasses.” Jeff patted Harry’s shoulder, leaning in to give Maya’s forehead a kiss as Glenne pulled her into her lap, Maya happy to sit with three of her favorite people. She couldn’t really explain it, but she always felt very safe around Jeff and Glenne - and her father, of course. He was her safest person. It was difficult for her to reason it with herself, but she knew her dad would go many lengths to protect her and make her happy and safe.

 

“Jeff, do you have an adult juice too?” Maya asked curiously, pointing to the red drink in Jeff’s hand that certainly wasn’t just cranberry juice. Harry rolled his head to the side, eyeing Jeff carefully. The man wasn’t drunk; he would never hang around Maya if he were anything but sober, both he and Harry knew that, but he wasn’t exactly...good at censoring himself around kids.

 

“Daddy said he has adult juice,” Maya said, frowning and reaching forward to take a sip of Harry’s water bottle that he offered her, Harry wiping some that dribbled down her chin.

 

“Yeah, it’s adult juice,” Jeff nodded, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Glenne rolled her eyes, playing with the straps of Maya’s dress. “You wouldn’t like it, babe. Too sour.”

 

Maya frowned, then, taking another sip of Harry’s water, Harry smiling at the confused expression on her face, lying on his back with his forearms supporting him, smiling softly. Maya was truly growing up to be a beautiful girl - her eyes were the same green as Harry’s, her dimples soft and her hair curly and unruly. She was a happy, gentle girl with so much love surrounding her, just as Harry had grown up. He ignored the comparisons to their bodies - Gemma liked to giggle to him that just as Maya was a little chubby from baby fat around her middle, Harry had some of his own around his hips, too. (He refused to admit he’d gained Dad Weight, refused. Plus, it had only been a few pounds. That didn’t count.)

 

“Uncle Nick said that adult juice makes Daddy dance a lot,” Maya said casually, finishing the last of her crisps and wiping her hands on the grass, sliding Harry’s sunglasses over her face. Harry’s mouth opened in shock, Jeff and Glenne howling with laughter. Harry sat up, Maya squealing as he lunged for her, falling over her feet as she stood, hiding behind Glenne, who was laughing and trying not to spill her wine. Harry tried to grab for Maya, laughing when she went under his arm, but he looped his other arm around her bum and swung her into the air, holding her firmly as he spun her around, his glasses sliding off Maya’s face.

 

“Daddy, no!” she laughed when he, gently, took them off her little face, putting them on his own head and kissing in between her eyes.

 

“I’m gonna toss you into the ocean, I’ve had it with you,” he growled, giggling when Maya gasped and tried to squirm out of his arms. Harry stood in the ankle deep water, still warm but not as warm when the sun was up. Maya flailed her legs and kicked him in the nads once or twice, causing him to wince as Jeff laughed loudly.

 

“One.....two....three...” Harry said, jostling her and pretending to drop her into the ocean, nuzzling his face and blowing a raspberry to her shoulder with each count. He set her down gently on her feet in the ocean, the water hitting just below her dress. “Careful, Birdy, hold my hand please,” he said softly - although the water was clear as day, he didn’t want Maya to fall in and get upset from the cool water. “Stay with me, okay? We can swim tomorrow morning before breakfast.”

 

“Okay, Daddy,” Maya nodded, keeping a firm grip on Harry’s hand while also treading carefully through the water, her feet bare like Harry’s were.

 

“Push him in, Maya!” Jeff called, Harry turning to give him the finger when Maya wasn’t looking, but in his distraction, two tiny hands pushed his thighs to the side, Harry flailing into the knee-deep water, his swimming trunks and grey t-shirt immediately soaked. He reached for Maya, Glenne cheering behind them as he pulled the squealing girl into his chest, her dress becoming as soaked as he was as she gasped and giggled, holding onto his neck as he laughed, holding her tightly as he stood. Harry made quick work of finding a thick towel to wrap her in, cradling her to his chest like she was a newborn. “Let’s go dry off and get cleaned up before s’mores, yeah?”

 

 

“Are you tired, Birdy?” Harry asked softly, running his hands through Maya’s hair. The two had taken quick showers and Harry had gotten Maya into a sweatshirt and shorts, bringing a blanket along with them as they joined the group back down on the beach, sat by a roaring bonfire that kept them all warm and happy. Maya had spent much of the evening playing in the sand with the other children she had befriended on the trip, but after she’d started yawning she found her way back to her father, who pulled her into his lap wordlessly and wrapped her in the blanket he brought for the two of them. Maya was sleeping off and on on Harry’s chest, her head right where his heart was beating and her hands loosely clutching his red Hawaiian t-shirt. It was past ten o’clock now, and Harry couldn’t help but agree with the small nod Maya gave to him, her eyes fluttering. It had been a long, fun day for the both of them, but now it was time to say goodnight. Harry bade his goodnights to the group, keeping Maya in a bundle of blanket in his arms, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t wake the sleeping girl. As he made his way back to their hotel, a short walk away, Maya hummed, her face raising from Harry’s chest, her hair mussed against her face.

 

“Daddy?” she whispered in confusion, Harry shushing her gently.

 

“Go back to sleep, Birdy, s’just me. Let’s go to bed, yeah? Long day for us. We’ll have fun tomorrow,” he promised. As long as his daughter was safe, well-fed, and warm, he didn’t need anything else. So when he laid her down in his bed instead of her own and she nuzzled into his chest immediately as she peacefully slept, he figured he was doing something right with this parenting thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos always appreciated! I wrote this pretty quickly. It's nothing but fluff. Title from Sleep On The Floor by The Lumineers.


End file.
